


Journey Down Under

by tweetysrcclt9



Series: Adventures in Australia [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Matchmaking, Sharing a Bed, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: As godparents to the first Potter baby, Luna and Neville travel to Australia so they could be there for their goddaughter's birth in December. Since they were asked to travel muggle to keep the nosy press away, their travel mishaps lead them to a crazy journey that pushes them to admit their feelings. Harmony side-pairing. ONESHOT
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Adventures in Australia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595638
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	Journey Down Under

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinderellaAtTheBall](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CinderellaAtTheBall).



**JOURNEY DOWN UNDER**

By: tweety-src-clt9

**One chilly night in April…**

A three-months pregnant curly-haired brunette turned to her messy raven-haired husband after reading the long hilarious letter from her best female friend. Since her husband is focused on the telly showing one of his favorite action movies, _Mission Impossible,_ she decided to amuse herself by reading Luna's letter once again. There was a juicy detail in the letter that made her feel giddy and excited. She whispered her husband's name to get his attention but he didn't answer since he's too engrossed in the movie. Rolling her eyes, she poked her husband's shoulder which made him yelp.

"Honestly!"

"What does my queen and my princess want this time around?" Her husband lovingly rubbed her slightly protruding belly.

"Luna fancies Neville – "

"And Neville fancies Luna," her husband supplied.

"So…"

"Why don't we try and bring them together, eh?" Her husband's emerald green eyes sparkled with mischief as he playfully wiggled his eyebrows.

"Have any ideas, oh dear husband of mine?"

"Why don't we invite them to our dear baby's birthday in six months? Tell them that they should come here the muggle way so that they'll be forced to bond. We could use the press and the nosy wizarding community as an excuse. Maybe… invite them over as godfather and godmother to our little princess?"

"You know darling, you're getting more and more brilliant every day… It's becoming of you," she winked.

"Ah well, it must be _my_ constant _rubbing_ on you, eh?" He leered which made her giggle. Her husband's focus drifted away from _Mission Impossible_ as he turned to her with a look of sexy determination. She gulped. With the look in his eyes, she's certain that he's now up to the challenge of another mission impossible – making her scream his name in an entirely new and pleasurable position that wouldn't be detrimental to the safety of the baby in her womb. _Oh well, matchmaking could wait,_ she thought as her husband peppered her neck with sensual kisses…

* * *

**Two weeks later…**

Neville Longbottom, the Assistant Professor of Herbology, smiled as he finished reading the letter from the Potters. Hermione is pregnant with their firstborn – a daughter! To add more to the excellent news, he was chosen to be the godfather of the latest addition to the Potter household. Since it's mentioned that his dear friend, Luna Lovegood, the Assistant Professor of Care of Magical Creatures, will be the godmother, he glanced at his wristwatch, an heirloom that once belonged to his father, before deciding to visit Luna. He personally wanted to deliver the good news to her just so they could align their holiday plans. The Potter baby is expected to be born in the last week of December and given the request for them to come to Australia via muggle means, he knew that they should prepare for this trip. Besides, it's another excuse to talk to Luna, the witch he secretly fancied.

With a spring in his step, he sprinted towards Luna's office. To his delight, Luna left the door to her office ajar so he could easily enter. He gulped as he saw her removing her work robes and then her dirty long-sleeved top. He wanted to look away but his eyes were glued to her like a moth to a flame. The sight of Luna's nearly naked skin made his blood boil with desire. He turned to walk away but when nervous, his clumsiness is on full blast. So, he hit the tribal piece of sculpture by her door.

"Neville! How are you?" Luna greeted him with a bright smile. She was standing in front of him in a sheer black lace bra that he could see a hint of her pink nipples. He gulped.

"Er – hey, Luna!" His voice an octave higher since he's bloody nervous and aroused.

"Take a seat, Nev. What can I do for you?" Luna ask as she flicked her wand to summon a clean shirt. To add to his burgeoning desire for this witch who's haphazardly sitting in front of him in her bra, a violet shirt floated towards her. The violet color of the dress makes her blue eyes and blonde hair pop out even more which makes her look even more desirable. _Curse Luna's nonchalance about showing some skin… It's so bad for a bloke's raging hormones._

Luna buttoned her shirt before giving him an expectant look. He tried to remember the reason for his visit when he remembered the letter in his pocket. _That's right! The Potters' baby!_

"Hermione is three months pregnant and she's expected to give birth in the last week of December… And, we are going to be godparents!" He said with excitement. The delight at being chosen as godfather to his dear friends' baby made him forget about the desire that coursed through his veins when he first saw Luna here.

"Oh, how wonderful! I'm so happy for them! It's a girl, isn't it?" Luna's gorgeous blue eyes sparkled with joy.

"Er, yes… but how did you know that?"

"The nargles told me… So, are there any other details we should know before we go to Australia in December?"

"Since they're worried about the wizarding community, especially the press learning about the pregnancy, they want us to go muggle for the trip. That way we won't be tracked by the nosy folks who want to know about the Potters… Besides, there could be fugitive Death Eaters that would be interested to take their revenge on Harry by hurting the pregnant Hermione," he explained.

"I see… We better plan then? Maybe we could go to the library at night so we could talk about what to give our godbaby and the travel details?" Luna suggested.

"That's brilliant, Lu! It's a date – er, you know, an alignment date," he corrected himself as his cheeks heated up.

"An alignment date. I like that," Luna clapped her hands in excitement.

* * *

**Later that night…**

"Neville… look why don't we give the baby a pet kneazle? It says here in this muggle studies book that it's good for godparents to buy their godchildren their first pets… Like a tradition of sorts," Luna said as she pointed to that part in the book about family customs.

"But… isn't a kneazle a magical breed? We're supposed to go muggle you know?" Neville gave her a slightly incredulous look.

"Well, it's just the travel details that's supposed to be muggle… Come now, Nev, it would be so adorable! A kneazle kitten that would take care of baby Lily as she grows up… Besides, don't they want to make sure that their daughter always has a guardian all the time?" Luna argued.

"I don't know, Lu – "

"Come on, Nev! It's Hermione's daughter. She must love kittens, Hermione had Crookshanks right?"

"Oh, alright then. Since I don't have better ideas myself. We could try that… What about these baby toy things in this book? Like a set of sorts?" Neville pushed a book in front of her.

"Hmmm… Great idea, Nev! We can get the baby one set of these… Maybe in royal blue color?" Luna mused.

"Isn't it supposed to be… I don't know, er, maybe pink or red since their baby's a girl?"

"Come now, Neville! Pink and red are just for girls? Isn't that rather sexist? Besides, royal blue is a very lucky color… It will be perfect for a future Quidditch champ, keep the bumbling humdingers away as early as now," Luna said smartly.

"Okay! Okay!" He acquiesced. He could never deny Luna anything. Besides, he finds it adorable when she speaks so passionately about something even if it sounds rather silly to most people.

"So, travel details… Don't you think muggles are so amazing with these flying metal things?" Luna pointed to an airplane, well at least that's what it's called in the book.

"Do you think that thing is safe? I don't have plans to die today or in the near future for that matter." He gave the picture a dubious look.

"Oh, Neville! It will be a grand adventure!" Luna held his hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

"Anything for Harry, Hermione, and our goddaughter, eh?" He said with a shy smile.

"That's the spirit! Besides, you shouldn't let the nargles make your mind fuzzy with worry," Luna grinned as she flipped another page.

* * *

**Sometime in Mid-December…**

"Luna! Open up, it's Neville!" He frantically knocked on the door to Luna's office as he groped his pockets to make certain that his shrunken luggage is safely ensconced in it. According to their flight details, they will be departing London via a connecting flight to Melbourne from a city called Dubai. The total flight time is twenty hours and ten minutes with a two-hour layover in the Middle East. All these terms were mind-boggling to him so he wanted to be at the Heathrow Airport as early as possible. Besides, according to Hermione's instructions, they should arrive at the airport at least four hours before the scheduled departure time.

"Luna! Open up! We should leave now!" This time his voice is much louder now.

"The door's open, Nev! Just get inside. I'm a little busy," Luna called out. Turning the doorknob, he entered the door. Walking towards Luna's office, he searched for her but she wasn't in the living room. Moving forward to her little kitchen, he sighed when he saw her hard at work as she decorated some sugar cookies shaped in Christmas-themed ornaments with some icing.

"Luna! Hurry up! We cannot be late. We still don't know how to go about in an airport," he reminded his dreamy-eyed friend.

"Awww! But I wanted to decorate these handmade cookies for our goddaughter and Hermione needs a full belly and – "

"Luna… Calm down! You could just use a spell to decorate the cookies and then we could be on our way," He suggested.

"Oh… alright," Luna pouted. Pointing her wand on the cookies, she magically decorated them. A minute later when the two dozen cookies were beautifully decorated, she stored them in a large box. Satisfied with her work, Luna smiled wistfully. Neville could only shake his head in fond exasperation. There's just really something so beautiful about the subtle innocent charm of Luna Lovegood.

Clearing his throat, he reminded her, "Lu, you should really get ready."

"Oh! Right!" Flicking her wand all over herself, Luna cleaned her clothes and summoned her coat. Putting it on, she grinned at him, "I'm ready."

"Where's your luggage, Lu?" He inquired as he gathered the box of cookies in his hand.

"Thank you for reminding me, Nev," Luna searched her pockets and pulled out a shrunken suitcase. Placing it back in her pocket, she tapped it with her hand.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, let's start our journey down under," Luna tucked her hand under his arm as they walked outside her office. They walked together where the wards ended and apparated near Heathrow Airport.

* * *

Luna and Neville's eyes widened in surprise as they roamed around the airport for luggage check-in, immigration, and customs. It's amazing how muggles organize an entire transportation system without magic and yet the way they conduct themselves is even more magical and beautiful. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they were boarded on their plane bound for Dubai. They were seated in something called first-class and the buttons on their seats are absolutely delightful. These beautiful women in fancy outfits bring them all sorts of food and drink. Furthermore, they even help them with various types of entertainment in the fancy mirrors that show moving and talking pictures.

Eventually, all the excitement caught up with them and they fell asleep. Luna woke up when she heard the pilot, the driver of this flying bus, the airplane rather, announced that they will be landing in Dubai soon.

"Neville," she whispered against her traveling companion's ear. When he stirred, she playfully poked Neville's cheek. She remembered the chubby awkward Neville in their Hogwarts years. She smiled upon noticing how much her dear friend has grown into a damn good-looking wizard.

"Lu?" Neville groaned.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. We're here!"

"Oh… 'kay," Neville yawned as he moved about to stretch. She inwardly smiled as she watched the muscles on his back crack at the stretch. She could already picture out how good he looked without a shirt on. _Focus, Lu! Neville's just a friend… Just a friend._

* * *

"Excuse me, where is the _Emirates_ flight bound for Melbourne? Has it left already?" Neville panted as he asked the check-in counter officer. They lost track of time as they explored the very large and crowded airport. Also, their eyes were treated to the unique Arabian art scattered all around, hence, they didn't notice that they're running late for their flight.

"Oh, I am so sorry, sir but the plane has already left ten minutes ago," came the reply.

"What! But okay okay! So, when's the next flight? How are we to – "

"Could you please hand me your boarding pass, sir? That way I could check how I can help you further" offered the check-in officer.

"Oh… please wait here a bit. Luna, could you come over here please?" He turned to his companion who's standing a few meters away.

"Yes, Nev?"

"The kind lady over here wants us to hand in our boarding passes so she could help us solve our flight problem," he explained. Luna immediately handed out her boarding pass to him. He gave their passes to the lady behind the counter.

"Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood, first-class passengers bound for Melbourne from Dubai… Hmmm… I am so sorry but the next available flight will be in three days," the counter officer had an apologetic look on her face.

"But Nev, if we wait for three days that would mean our flight will be on the 26th of December," Luna remarked sadly.

"I know, but we told Harry and Hermione to go _you know,_ " he reminded his friend.

"Can you help us find a hotel until then, that would be very helpful," Luna said and he nodded.

"Oh of course! The insurance on the ticket will cover the hotel expenses. Please wait a second I will have to make a call for your accommodation arrangements."

"Thank you," they chorused. Almost five minutes later, the counter officer ended the call and began typing something before it got printed. Turning to them once again, the kind lady had a sheepish smile on her face.

"Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Lovegood, these are your hotel details courtesy of the airline. The stay is free as well as the breakfast. Any other expense will have to be covered by your end. Your new flight schedule bound for Melbourne will be at 6:00 AM on the 26th of December. The hotel will be sending over a car to pick you up here at the airport and then they will be in charge of providing a car to send you back here at dawn of the 26th so you could catch your flight. We at the airline hope it's a favorable alternative arrangement for you?"

"What about our luggage?" Luna inquired.

"Ah yes, your luggage was actually on the flight bound for Melbourne. So, it will be waiting for you at Melbourne airport upon your arrival. I hope that's alright?"

"I guess so. Thank you."

"Everything seems great. Thank you for helping us. First flight and all that," Neville shrugged and Luna nodded.

"Do I need to have someone show you the exit?"

"We'll be fine… But could you show us to the shops though? We need to buy some clothes to last us until our flight," Luna said sheepishly.

"Of course, turn right over there and then you will find lots of stores along that area," they followed the direction being pointed to and smiled at the kind lady before walking to the shops.

"This journey down under is getting more complicated, eh Lu?" Neville nudged Luna's elbow.

"Oh well! Anything for our goddaughter, right?"

"Right," with that they started to look for clothes that they could wear until the 26th.

* * *

Luna and Neville arrived in the opulent hotel they will be staying in for three days. Even the enchanted sky at Hogwarts is not as beautiful and as amazing as this. The most surprising part, there is no magic involved at all. _Muggles are so brilliant,_ they thought simultaneously. As their eyes roamed around the high ceilings filled with elaborately painted murals of gold patterns and then to the Christmas decorations artistically scattered all over the grand hotel, they sighed. It is truly a thing of beauty.

With their eyes drawn to the many sights all around as their ears were filled in a wonderful symphony of sounds from the piano in one corner of the lobby, they didn't notice that they reached the front desk.

" _Marhabaan,_ welcome to the _Grand Hyatt Dubai_. My name is Amira, how can I help you?" The front desk officer greeted them with a friendly smile.

"Oh, hi! The _Emirates_ airline booked us accommodations until our early flight on the 26th," Neville explained.

"Ah, yes! The airline called. Can I have your passports please for verification?"

"Oh… Here you go," Neville removed his passport from his coat's inner pocket and Luna followed his lead. Handing over their passports they waited to be showed to their rooms. A few minutes later, they looked at Amira who cleared her throat since they're once again besotted with the views in the hotel.

"Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Lovegood, I am so sorry for the mix-up with the reservations. There's only one name registered in our database. Only one room and it's for Mr. Longbottom," Amira said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, that's alright, I guess. We could share a room. There are two-bed accommodations, right?" Luna inquired.

"Ma'am, the hotel is fully booked and there are no other rooms available. We can only offer you a room with a king-sized bed," Amira added.

"Oh… I see," Luna mused.

"Excuse us for a while?" Neville glanced at Amira.

"Of course, sir."

Neville leaned closer to Luna and whispered to her ear, "Lu, are you sure you'll be alright with us sharing a bed? We could always try another hotel… or I could sleep on the floor."

"Of course, Nev. Besides, I trust you," Luna held his hand in reassurance.

"Amira?"

"Sir?"

"We'll take the room, please. Also, could you have some food sent up? We're really tired," Neville requested.

"Of course, sir. Any requests?"

"Something heavy would do. Whatever you send over will be fine."

"Right away, sir. This is your room key. You'll be staying in Room 935. We'll try to deliver your food within fifteen minutes upon arrival in your room. We hope you enjoy your stay at the Grand Hyatt. Please don't hesitate to call the front desk or approach any of the staff if you need anything," Amira said with a bright smile as she handed them a fancy looking card.

"Thank you, Amira."

"Excuse me, sir, miss, my name is Rostam, I'll be helping you with your bags and showing you the suite. Please follow me," a tall tan man dressed in a fancy uniform placed their newly purchased luggage on something that looked like a platform with wheels. Turning to Luna, they shrugged and followed the man. They were escorted to a small room with glowing numbered buttons that when pressed, made the room move upward.

"Hogwarts could use one of these, eh?" Luna whispered to him.

"Too true," he whispered back.

"The ninth floor. Here we are!" They heard a ding and the door opened. Rostam pushed the platform out of the small moving room and they followed on with excitement.

"Room 935. The key cards please, sir?" Rostam turned to them.

"Oh! Er, here you go," Neville handed the card to the attendant. Rostam tapped the card on the bottom of the doorknob before opening the door. They noticed that Rostam inserted the card on a small sleeve attached on the wall. After that, the room is filled with light and they gasped in awe.

"I hope you enjoy your accommodations. Let me know if you need anything. Good day sir, ma'am," with a tip of his hat, Rostam left them alone. Neville took a deep calming breath as the large room felt much smaller than it actually is. It finally dawned on him that he will be sleeping on the same bed with the witch he secretly fancied for three nights… _Merlin help me!_

"You know, Nev, we're lucky we purchased that dimensional store for the baby kneazle we bought as our main present, eh? I mean at least we left enough food in there and the kitten could roam and play. Besides, the muggles wouldn't notice a thing," Luna's enthusiastic statement interrupted his musings.

"That's true," he agreed as he too sat on the bed.

"You know, I should purchase a larger dimensional store for my baby dragon…"

"You have a baby dragon?!" He exclaimed.

"Oh shush! It's a new project Hagrid and I are working on… See if we could tame a dragon, if not, we could bring it to the Dragon Reserve in Romania," she shrugged.

"Oh… right," he nodded.

"You don't mind if I just wear my bra? It's rather warm in here despite the cooling device," she turned to him with a bright dreamy smile.

"Er, of course – yes! Go ahead!" He stammered. _The next three days will be full of cold showers, I can tell…_

* * *

Luna woke up with a strong arm wrapped around her and she smiled. She spent the night cuddling the man she secretly fancied and it feels so nice. This is the best sleep she's ever had in years. _If only Neville fancied me back…_ When she felt him starting to stir, she immediately closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

"Good morning, Luna… Merlin! You are so beautiful," Neville whispered before kissing her forehead. Her heart erratically pounded in her chest as Neville got out of bed. _Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! Neville fancies me back! Now I'll just have to push his buttons…_ When she heard the shower running, she smiled. Neville won't know what hit him!

Before they knock on the Potters' door, she promised that she will enter their friends' house as Neville Longbottom's girlfriend. _Let the flirting game begin!_

* * *

It's the Grand Hyatt's Christmas Eve dinner and Neville sat beside Luna who's besotted by the performance on stage. His eyes were glued on the beautiful blonde witch sitting there with a look of amazement in her eyes. Her blonde eyes sparkling with delight and joy as she immersed herself in the splendor of the Christmas decorations and the beautiful music. The two nights he spent with just Luna as company, made him realize one thing – he doesn't fancy Luna Lovegood. In truth, he's bloody in love with the petite dreamy-eyed blonde who speaks about nargles and other mythical creatures. He's in love with the witch who had been his friend for many years. As Luna waved her hands in the air as the music played and the lights blinked all around the ballroom, he could only shake his head in fond exasperation. _This witch is just too adorable…_

"Lu?"

"Yes, Nev?" She turned to him with a bright smile.

"Why are you waving your hands up in the air? Other people are looking at you." He gestured to the people who were giving them odd glances.

"I'm just happy… Being here in this magical place… With you… The music and the lights… I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by, so," she shrugged as she continued to move her hands up in the air. "You should try it, Nev," she added. Since he loved this woman and that he'd do anything for her, he too waved his hands up in the air odd looks be damned!

After indulging themselves in the food, wine, and music, Luna and Neville slowly walked back to their room giggling along the way as they held each other's hand. Fumbling with their keycard, Neville finally found it in his pocket and tapped it below the doorknob. Opening the door, both of them laughed like little children as they entered the room. Still hand in hand, they plonked themselves on the mattress and sighed.

"It's a good Christmas dinner isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"Neville… I have something to say…

"Hmm?" Neville shifted on his side to look at her.

"I… I fancy you, Neville Longbottom," she confessed as her cheeks heated up.

"Well that's good because I'm in love with you, Luna Lovegood," he gently cupped her cheek. Deciding to be bold and to take the risk, she pulled him closer and pressed her lips against his own…

* * *

Neville woke up with a warm feminine body pressed against him. His arm and leg draped around luscious soft skin and the smell of strawberries and lavender wafting to his nostrils from the witch nestled against him. Gently moving his nose to lovingly nudge the top of her hair, Luna shifted in her sleep and moaned his name.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered.

"Neville?" Luna looked at him with her sleepy eyes and a bright smile on her face.

"Hi…"

"Happy Christmas, Neville…" She whispered before pecking him on the lips.

"Happy Christmas, Luna," he murmured against her soft lips.

"So… what should we do for Christmas? It's our flight to Melbourne tomorrow," Luna traced his nose with her finger.

"Well… How about we stay in bed all day?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she giggled.

"Hmmm… okay!" Luna grinned. Her eyes sparkling with a combination of arousal and mischief. This time, he took the initiative as he kissed her lips with a passionate kiss as he moved the thick warm blanket to cover them both from head to toe…

* * *

Finally, after a thirteen-hour flight, they arrived in Melbourne. Indeed, just as promised, their luggage was already waiting for them upon arrival. Hailing a cab, they rode towards the Potter residence with Luna's head against his shoulder. They were tired from the long trip but they were very excited to see their friends again and to wait for their goddaughter's birth.

Almost an hour later, they arrived at a quaint cottage surrounded by a white picket fence with the green grass and the red roses providing a homey and peaceful vibe to the residence of the most important heroes of the Wizarding World.

Knocking on the door, they waited for their friends to answer.

Harry Potter opened the door with a big smile on his face.

"Neville! Luna! We expected you days ago but well, welcome to Australia! Come in! Come in!" Harry hugged them both before they were ushered inside the house.

"Love! Look who finally arrived all the way from jolly ol' England?" Harry called out.

A very pregnant Hermione Potter waddled from the kitchen and upon seeing her friends in the living room, she smiled brightly. Her eyes zoomed in on Luna and Neville's joint hands which made her smirk.

"Do you have some good news for us?" Hermione giggled.

"Oh… Er, we got stuck in Dubai and well, we got together… So – "

"Oh my! Congratulations!" Hermione squealed in delight and if only she weren't pregnant, she would have jumped up and down. Harry stood up from his seat and helped his wife to sit on the couch.

"Congrats, mate! I always knew you had it in you to ask Luna out," Harry playfully punched Neville's arm.

"Actually, it was me who confessed first," Luna shrugged which made Hermione and Harry laugh. Remembering the baby kneazle in the dimensional store, she flicked her wand to open their luggage.

"Oooh… Sounds juicy. Tell us about the details," Hermione joked and Harry smirked at Neville as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Of course, 'Mione. But before that, here are our presents for you and Harry but mostly for the baby… We bought a baby Kneazle, a broomstick – "

"A broomstick! Luna Lovegood you better – Oh! Ah, oh my! Harry!" Hermione started to rant but then her voice started to get panicky.

"Love, what is it? Is something wrong?" Harry asked with worry as his eyes roamed over his wife's face.

"My water just broke. I think our baby is excited to meet her godparents," Hermione tried her best to be calm.

"Oh, Merlin! Okay! Okay! I'll call an ambulance! And get the – "

"Harry… relax. We got this. Besides, Luna and Neville are here and –," Hermione tried to smile but when another strong contraction hit, she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming out loud.

"Nev, I need you to help me later when the ambulance is here. Lu, there's an emergency bag in the cupboard, please take it out. I'll just call the ambulance," Harry said before he ran to the telephone.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Neville asked with concern.

"I'll be fine. Although I think Harry isn't," she chuckled.

After eight hours of gruesome labor, Lily Jean Potter is born to very proud parents and two eager godparents who traveled all the way from London in a crazy journey to the land down under.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story with Harry/Hermione as a side-pairing. While they are my main OTP, in my headcanon, Neville/Luna are also together and they're living happily ever after.
> 
> Those of you who read my one-shot, Our Promise, consider this a sequel of sorts. In that fic, Neville and Luna served as the best man and maid of honor for the Potter wedding in Australia.
> 
> If you liked this one, then please review, fave, and follow.
> 
> Finally! I'm done with my writing deadlines for December. What WIP should I update next?


End file.
